The TARDIS Plays Santa
by reewees
Summary: Set immediately after The Runaway Bride but ignoring everything that comes after.


The Doctor is alone again in the TARDIS. He has just said goodbye to Donna. Sitting on the jump seat, he ponders what Donna said about him needing someone to stop him.

"I didn't need anyone to stop me, not when I had Rose," he thinks to himself.

He lets his mind wander, remembering last Christmas, his first in this new body. What a brilliant time he had had celebrating with Rose, Jackie and Mickey, once he had recovered from his regeneration sickness and defeated the Sycorax. It feels like a lifetime ago. So much has happened since then and now he will never see Rose again.

Sadness overwhelms him. He feels so alone, something he has never experienced before.

He gets up, lets out a sigh and heads for his bedroom. Maybe a short nap will help him to forget, if only for a short while.

***********************************************************

The TARDIS watches him leave, his head hanging and his shoulders slumped.

She can't stand seeing him like this. After all that he has done, the people and planets he has saved, he deserves some happiness. She knows what he needs and just might have a way of getting it!

Chuckling gleefully to herself, she sends herself into the Vortex as silently and smoothly as she can.

***********************************************************

It's late at night, Christmas Eve, on Pete's World.

Rose is the only one still awake. Jackie, Pete and Mickey went to bed hours ago.

She is sprawled out in an armchair, her legs hanging over one side, staring into the fire. Tomorrow is Christmas, usually her favourite time of year. But this will be her first Christmas without the Doctor, and she can't muster any enthusiasm to join in the celebrations.

She feels a sudden urge to go outside. It seems like the walls are closing in on her.

Rose tiptoes to the back door as quietly as she can, taking a blanket with her. Once outside, she heads for special place, the garden. She spreads the blanket on the cold grass and lies down, staring at the stars.

A feeling of peace washes over her. How she wishes she could be travelling amongst them, the Doctor by her side. She sees a shooting star just as she finishes making her wish. "If only my wish could come true," she thinks to herself.

Rose stays outside for another hour or so, until the cold finally drives her back inside to the fire. She falls asleep in her chair.

She is woken a few hours later by a burning feeling in her chest. Panicking a bit, she runs her hands over her chest, thinking a stray ember from the fire may have landed on her. But it's not a burning ember; it's her TARDIS key that she keeps on a chain. She quickly pulls the key out. It's glowing, emitting a brilliant golden light.

Her heart starts to beat rapidly. There is only one thing that could make the key behave like this. The TARDIS must be nearby.

As if reading her mind, the TARDIS materializes, landing beside the Christmas tree.

Rose holds her breath, waiting for the doors to open. And she keeps on waiting.

Unable to stand it any longer, Rose goes over to the TARDIS and uses her key to let herself in.

He's not there.

She moves over to the console and strokes it lovingly. "Where is he, girl?" she asks the TARDIS.

The TARDIS sends her an image of the Doctor asleep in his bed.

"Is he okay?" Rose is almost afraid to ask.

Another image, this one of the Doctor just after he left Donna.

"He looks so sad," Rose sighs.

Then reality hits her. "How did you get here? He said it was impossible!"

This time she hears the TARDIS answer her verbally, in her mind. "He didn't ask me if it was possible, now did he?" Rose can hear the smugness in the TARDIS'S voice.

"Does this mean I can travel with him like before and still come home for a visit?" Rose says, her excitement building.

"We can visit as often as you like," the TARDIS assures her.

"Wait a minute, he doesn't know that you're here, does he?" Rose asks, an idea forming in her mind.

"He hasn't got a clue," the TARDIS replies.

"Do you think he'll sleep for a while longer? I want to surprise him and I'll need you and Mum to help me get ready."

"I should think he'll sleep for another hour or so. It will probably take that long for the effects sleeping gas I filled his room with to wear off," the TARDIS tells her.

"You drugged him?" Rose gasps.

"I wanted to surprise him and he would only have interfered with my plans," the TARDIS answers her, giving a mental shrug. "He'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll go and get Mum and we can get started," Rose replies, already heading for the door.

***********************************************************

The Doctor awakens an hour later. He feels refreshed. That was the best sleep he's had in, well, he can't remember how long.

He walks through the door leading to the console room and stops dead, his eyes going wide with shock.

There, in front of the console, is a Christmas tree, trimmed with tinsel, baubles, lights and an angel on top. Under the tree is a large box, wrapped in gold paper and tied with a huge red ribbon.

"What have you been up to, old girl?" he asks the TARDIS. "You know I don't like Christmas, not anymore."

The TARDIS gives him a mental nudge in the direction of the tree. When the Doctor doesn't move she shoves again, harder.

"Oh all right. Have it your way then," he snaps at her.

He moves over to the box and slowly unties the ribbon. He starts to lift the lid when, to his amazement, it is pushed off from the inside. Rose, dressed in a red dress with white trim, jumps up from her hiding place, shouting, "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

The Doctor stares at her, his lips moving but no sound coming out.

"Well don't just stand there, help me out of here!" Rose says, laughing at his stunned expression.

Her words seem to release him from his trance. He rushes over to her, wraps his arms around her and swings her out of the box. He lets her feet touch the ground but he doesn't release her. "Am I still dreaming?" he whispers.

Rose puts her arms around his neck and pulls his head down, giving him a kiss that leaves him breathless.

"Did that feel like a dream?" she asks him, her tongue poking out from the side of her mouth.

"Hell no!" the Doctor exclaims, still trying to regather his senses. "How is this…, where are we…," he starts to say, but Rose interrupts him.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure," he replies, lowering his head and capturing her lips. It is a slow, languid kiss, tasting and learning each others mouths. Rose reluctantly breaks the kiss, desperately needing air.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," she tells him once she has caught her breath.

"Oh I think I do. Probably as much as I missed you," he says. "But how is it that you are here?"

"The TARDIS brought you to me. She knows a safe way to travel through the void. All you had to do was ask her," Rose informs him.

"Is that right, old girl?" he asks the TARDIS.

She gives his mind a nudge in confirmation.

"Thank you," he whispers, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey now, enough of that," Rose says, wiping away his tears.

He gives her a grin and twirls her around, laughing. "I'm just so happy you're here."

"Me too," she whispers softly.

"The sun burnt out before I got a chance to finish what I was saying to you on that beach," he starts to tell her.

"Well why don't you tell me now?" Rose asks him. She has a fair idea what it is, but wants to hear him say the words.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor gazes deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

"Quite right, too," she replies cheekily, pulling him closer for another kiss.

***********************************************************

The TARDIS hums happily to herself. Everything is right in her world again. Oh how she loves Christmas!

***********************************************************


End file.
